Chichén Itzá
Chichén ItzáChichén Itzà - wikipedia is an ancient Mayan city on the Yucatan peninsula and the site of great power chosen by the Red Court for enacting a sacrifice. It first appears in Changes. Description Arianna Ortega, the Red King, and the Lords of Outer Night chose Chichén Itzá for enacting a ritual sacrifice for a bloodline curse using Margaret Angelica Dresden, the youngest in her family and aimed at Harry Dresden, Susan Rodriguez and any others in their family such as Thomas Raith and Ebenezar McCoy.Changes, ch. 21 The Red Court stashed their goodies near ley line confluences; Chichén Itzá is a really big confluence.Changes, ch. 24Changes, ch. 40 The Red King identifies it as his Seat. In the series ''Changes In Changes, Harry Dresden was told by Donar Vadderung that his is daughter will be taken to Chichén Itzá where the Red King and the Lords of Outer Night are planning to use her in a bloodline curse to kill all of her family. Soon after, Dresden asked Thomas to get information on Chichén Itzá such as any activity there, where nearby Red Court strongholds are, or any sighting of a little girl with the Red Court. At Saint Mary of the Angels, Father Forthill informed Dresden that there is major movement in the Red Court and asked if Chichén Itzá had any meaning to him. He told Dresden that a priest in the area can give Dresden's team sancturary and transportation. Then Dresden asked Forthill for information on Red Court security at Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 32 Dresden went to rescue his daughter, Margaret Angelica Dresden, from the Red King and to stop a bloodline curse with a team of friends: Susan Rodriguez, Sanya, Karrin Murphy, Thomas Raith, Molly Carpenter, Mouse, the Leanansidhe, and Martin—which made nine. They got there by taking the Ways guided by Margaret LeFay's jewel.Changes, ch. 42-48 Upon arriving in Chichén Itzá, Dresden's best plan was scrubbed when a vampire happened upon them and gave warning.Changes, ch. 41 Moving through the pillars Dresden used magnetic earth magic that killed the hundreds of vampire blood slaves that had been charging them by removing gravity for a split second. Then Dresden used fire and ice to shatter a select few for a demonstration of his power. They backed off. Dresden was led to the Temple of Kukulkan (or El Castillo, Castille, the Castle) by Alamaya and three half vampire Jaguar Warriors. He made a deal with the Red King that he would remove Arianna in a duel as is his right under the Code Duello and then take his daughter home in peace.Changes, ch. 43 While there and alone, he took Bob out to identify how the bloodline curse is set up. Then he promised Maggie that he would take her away from the bad people.Changes, ch. 44 The duel between Arianna Ortega and Harry Dresden was held in the Ball Court, a Mayan-style stadium, with the Red King and the thirteen Lords of Outer Night watching from the small temple at the end. Prior to the duel, Arianna hinted that Dresden was not the real target of her plan involving the bloodline curse. Dresden killed her with ice spears formed from the fog of steam created by their battle.Changes, ch. 45 The Red King reneged on the deal ordering Maggie killed on the sacrifice table in the temple. Dresden blasted him but missed and is incapacitated by the Red King's power while the Lords of Outer Night freeze Dresden's team. Dresden mentally released Bob who diminished the Red King's control over Dresden. Dresden touched Murphy which released her enough to draw Fidelacchius. She slices the air, cutting the King's and the Lords' power over them all. Then battle ensued. Just when things got desperate, Lea sent a signal of green sparks and twelve Grey Council members appeared. Ebenezar McCoy smote the ground and said "Remember Archangel!", then blasted the King and the Lords of Outer Night in the stadium temple stopping their spell. Eben loaned Dresden his personal staff then used the Blackstaff to annhilate the Red Court's mortal gunmen who had been readying to kill Dresden's team. A tall, lean grey-robed figure opened a Way for an army of Kenku to fight the Reds—and the Grey Council went to war.Changes, ch. 46 Carpenter was badly injured, Thomas and Mouse stayed to guard her. Dresden and the rest of his team fought their way back to the Castille temple. Dresden stops the Jaguar Warrior about to kill Maggie but then he was topped, frozen by the Red King an four Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 47 The Showdown at the Temple Harry made it to the main temple atop the pyramid in time to stop Maggie from being killed by the Jag Warrior, but the Red King arrived immediately after Harry with four Lords of Outer Night and froze him with his will again. The Red King threw Maggie on the altar and all Harry can do is watch because he is still frozen. Just before the knife comes down There is brilliant flash of white light out of no-where and the Red King's arm is cut off still holding the knife—Susan Rodriguez had cut the Red King's arm off with Amoracchius under a veil courtesy of the Leanansidhe's cloak. Four more Lords entered the Temple and Harry was locked down tight. Susan was unable to act because the Red King didn't know what the light from the sword was. To act would remove that small advantage. During this stand off, his arm returned to the Red King. Changes, ch. 48 Martin entered the temple, attacked Susan, removing her robe which unveiled her with Martin's blade was at her throat. Harry used the old mind-to-mind spell that he once used with Elaine Mallory to tell Susan that Martin doesn't know the spells on her skin will still protect her and that if one of them, the Red Court, died on the Altar, it killed their line not Harry, Susan and Maggie's. Martin stated that Arianna Ortega's true target was the Blackstaff Ebenezar McCoy Harry's grandfather and the man who killed her husband. And, that he was the one who told them about Maggie. Susan lost it and killed Martin turning her fully into a vampire. While dying Martin soulgazed Dresden revealing that this was his real plan to destroy the Red Court. Martin's gambit to have Susan Rodriguez become the youngest Red Court Vampire distracted the Red King and Lords of Outer Night enough for Harry and Lea, disguised as a Lord, to launch an assault on the Lords, breaking Harry's prison and allowing Harry to attack the Red King. When Harry stabbed his ice-spear-tipped fingers into the Red King's eyes, he screamed in terror and agony, which summoned his forces to the temple through his will. Harry told Susan that she being the youngest, her death on the altar could kill them all. At her plea, Harry killed Susan, and as a result the bloodline curse the Red King had built up to use on Ebenezar McCoy's and Harry Dresden's family tree was turned upon its maker—the Red King. The curse tore out his heart along with every other vampire's in the Red Court. It also destroyed the vampire part of the semivamps around the world at the end of the battle at Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 49 According to Harry, large parts of the City were destroyed in the battle between Harry's allies and the Red Court. Gallery Green map.jpg|Map of Chichén Itzá Temple of The Warriors-full.jpg|Temple of The Warriors—Chichén Itzá Pilars.jpg|The Pillars at Chichén Itzá Castillo temple-chichen itza.jpg|The Temple of Kukulkan atop El Castillo Arial ChichenItzaBallCourt-2.jpg|The Great Ball Court at Chichén Itzá—Arial view *Ball crt temple.jpg|The Temple in the Ball Court at Chichén Itzá Ball crt w people - Chichén Itzá.jpg|Inside the Ball Court at Chichén Itzá Notes References See also *Temple of Kukulkan *Red King *Arianna Ortega *Lords of Outer Night *Alamaya *The War *Ebenezar McCoy *Grey Council *Kenku External links *Mysterious Places: Explore Mayan Sites *Maya3D | Great Ballcourt | Chichén Itzà *American Egypt / Ancient Cities of the Maya *Sports at Chichén Itzà: The Great Ball Court Category:Changes